Chelsea (SI)
Chelsea is the female protagonist in Harvest Moon DS: Sunshine Islands. ''She also is an eligible bachelorette if player chooses to play as male character. Chelsea is the other main farmer in game, and has moved to learn more about ranching. Chelsea will live in Carol's Inn on Sprout Island once she moves in. Chelsea is knowledgeable about farming and ranching, but will look to you for further advice. She's always got room for improvement, and always has a cheerful and optimistic attitude. She may be one of the last villagers to arrive, as unlocking her requires raising all of the islands and unlocking all of the main villagers. She has no rival and will accept every type of gift. 'Gifts' Chelsea will accept every gift that is given to her, which even includes junk. All gifts will earn 300 Friendship Points, and talking to her will earn you 100 additional points. 'Heart Events'https://fogu.com/hm8/events/chelsea_heart_events.php '''Purple Heart Event' The player must enter the diner on Verdure Island on a sunny or Cloudy day: 12:00 pm to 3:00 PM. Friday, Rainy day: 3:00 PM to 6:00 PM. Chelsea is at a purple heart color or higher Chelsea is having a meal at the diner. She then asks if the player would like to join her and eat together. If option 1 is chosen ("Eat together!"), Chelsea mentions that she eats alone a lot and gets lonely. Food tastes better when she's with someone. She thanks the player for eating with her. If option 2 is chosen ("I'll pass"), Chelsea will be disappointed. ---- Blue Heart Event The player must Chen's shop on a rainy day from 3:00 PM to 6:00 PM. It cannot be on Friday. Chelsea is at a blue heart color or higher, and her purple heart event must be seen. Chelsea is at Chen's Store. He has so many goods that it's fun for her to just come by and look. Chen is pleased that she likes all of his products because he spent a long time selecting all of his items. Chelsea figures it must be fun to run a store, and she might like to try it someday. If option 1 is chosen ("But aren't you a rancher?"), Chelsea will tell that she is definitely a rancher. The player has hurt her feelings and she calls them "mean". If option 2 is chosen ("That does sound fun!"), Chen offers to let Chelsea run the store. He figures she would get a lot of customers. Chelsea declines his offer for the moment, but maybe she achieves her dream of being a rancher one day. ---- Green Heart Event The player must enter the inn on Sprout Island from 6:00 AM to 9:00 AM or 6:00 pm to 10:00 PM. Chelsea at a green heart color or higher, and her blue heart event must have been seen. Chelsea was just going to have some tea and invites the player to join her, and thinks the player's visit is a nice surprise; because when she first started living on the island, everyone was such a stranger to her. Chelsea is glad to have a friend who will come to visit her. She already traveled all over and the island is her favorite place. If option 1 is chosen ("You should stay here."), Chelsea really would like to stay, since she loves the island and its inhabitants. As long as the player is around, Chelsea never wants to leave the island. If option 2 is chosen ("I want to leave one day."), Chelsea is shocked that the player would like to leave. She figured they cherished these islands. ---- Yellow Heart Event The player must walk into their house from 10:00 PM to 5:00 PM on a sunny day. Chelsea at a yellow heart color or higher, and her green heart event must have been seen. The weather is nice today so Chelsea has stopped by to see if you wanted to go out for a walk. If the player agrees, both of them decide to go walking around the meadow. Chelsea mentions how the meadow is lively and fun during festivals, but also peaceful as well as beautiful when empty. Chelsea also mentions that she heard the island became more productive after the player arrived. Chelsea dreams of running her own ranch someday, but she wants it to be as loved by everyone as theirs. Chelsea is happy to hear that the player thinks she can do it. Chelsea then asks the player to chat with her a bit longer, as well as telling about their ranch and themselves. If the player disagrees, Chelsea will be disappointed and assume they are busy. She then leaves. 'Trivia' *If you have 7 hearts with Chelsea, she will give you a present if you speak to her on your birthday. There are three different presents available, depending on the year. She will give you either a Fall Sun (Year 1), a Spring Sun (Year 2) or Gold Lumber (Year 3). These gifts will continue in a set rotation every three years.Your Birthday Gift List in Sunshine Islandsby Freyashawk 'References' Category:Sunshine Islands Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands Category:Sunshine Islands Characters Category:Player Characters